KamikazeGames x Joey Logano
by JJ's Fanfics
Summary: I don't know what to put here. I hope Kamikaze reads this. Rated M for chapter 2.
1. The Question

KamikazeGames x Joey Logano

Chapter 1, The Question.

February 9th, 2017.

It was another snow-filled day in Bowman, North Dakota. Legendary YouTuber KamikazeGames was doing a Q&A livestream. Another legendary YouTuber by the name of JJ's Reversals, asked Kamikaze a question that would change his life for the better (or worse... or both).

"22. Would you rather kiss Joey Logano ON THE LIPS or drink a gallon of gasoline?" JJ commented.  
Kamikaze paused for a second, contemplating on how he should answer such an outlandish question.

"Well that's a weighted question. If I drink a gallon of gasoline, I'm dead. But if I kiss Joey Logano on the lips, I'd also be dead," Kamikaze said as he chuckled. "That's a tough one."

Kamikaze paused, thinking about how he would kiss Joey if he had the chance.

"Can I slap him after I'm done though?" Kamikaze asked.

"Yes you can." JJ responded.

After the stream was over, Kamikaze bought a ticket for the 2017 Daytona 500.

"I'm going to regret this, but at least I can watch the Daytona 500 from the grandstands," Kamikaze said as he went to bed.

And so, this ends chapter 1 of KamikazeGames x Joey Logano. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Daytona Love

KamikazeGames x Joey Logano

Chapter 2, Daytona Love

February 10th, 2017.

Kamikaze recorded a video where he announced that he would be watching the Daytona 500 from the grandstands.

Everyone was happy for him in the comment section.

"That's awesome, Kamikaze!" JJ's Reversals commented.

"I hope you get an autograph from Truex!" GabrielNunes commented.

February 15th, 2017.

Kamikaze's POV

I packed my bags, said goodbye to my mother, and I boarded a plane for Daytona Beach, Florida.

Author's POV

Geez, could this story get even more bland?

Normal POV 

5 hours later, Kamikaze arrived in Daytona Beach, Florida, home of the famous Daytona International Speedway.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Kamikaze said.

Let's get to the good stuff.

February 26th, 2017.

Today was the Daytona 500. Before the race, Kamikaze got an autograph from Martin Truex Jr AND Casey Mears. He then reluctantly walked up to Joey Logano.

"Um... Joey, can I have your autograph?" Kamikaze asked.

Before Joey could say something, Kamikaze quickly leaned in and kissed the 2015 Daytona 500 winner. 

Joey was confused, but blushed as Kamikaze passionately kissed him.

The kiss lasted for 10 seconds.

Kamikaze then slapped Joey and walked away.

"That was better than I expected it to be," Kamikaze said.

Jesus Christ, this story is so bland.

Joey actually liked the kiss as well.

"That guy is a great kisser," Joey said.

Kamikaze sat in the stands as the green flag waved for the start of the Daytona 500.

The finish was incredible. Coming off turn 4, Brad Keselowski did a weight-shift flip, and it was a three-wide photo finish between Danica Patrick, Matt Kenseth, and Kevin Harvick. In the end, Danica shocked the world as she beat Kenseth by two one-thousandths of a second, the closest finish in Daytona 500 history. Joey Logano finished 35th after he was involved in an early wreck.

Kamikaze shouted at the top of his lungs after the finish.

"That was fucking incredible!" Kamikaze said.

After the race, Joey Logano walked up to Kamikaze.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me at a hotel?" Joey asked. 

"Uh... Sure," Kamikaze reluctantly drove with Joey to a nearby Motel 6.

They arrived at the Motel 6. When they entered their room, Joey quickly kissed Kamikaze on the lips, much to Kamikaze's surprise.

Kamikaze's penis started to bulge out as they were passionately kissing.

Joey took Kamikaze's pants off to reveal his tightie-whities.

Joey quickly took off Kamikaze's underwear and started to suck Kamikaze's erect cock. 

"Oh yeah," Kamikaze moaned.

But at the same time, he thought "Am I really getting blown by my most hated NASCAR driver right now?". It felt so wrong, but he enjoyed every second. "Damn, Joey, you're a great sucker," Kamikaze said. 

Kamikaze then took off Joey's pants and underwear and he put his dick into Logano's ass.

Joey moaned as Kamikaze thrusted him.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good," Joey said. "You're better than my wife."

5 minutes later, Kamikaze blew his load into Joey's bum.

Kamikaze got up and gave Joey one final kiss.

"That was amazing," Kamikaze said.

"Indeed it was," Joey responded.

2 years later, Joey divorced his wife and he married KamikazeGames aka Dylan Jacobs.

And they lived happily ever after, the end.

This is awful. If anyone enjoyed this, I will be shocked.


End file.
